


Seems Like Magic

by Moon_Light_Dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Galra are the teachers, Allura's mom is named Lillian, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor Ezor, Gryffindor Keith, Gryffindor Zethrid, Hufflepuff Romelle, Hufflepuff Shiro, Lance changes houses everyday, M/M, Mutual Pining, No none of them are bad, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Ravenclaw Allura, Ravenclaw Hunk, Slytherin Acxa, Slytherin Lotor, Slytherin Pidge, The original Paladins are also teachers, Very fluffy, Zarkon is not bad, ajsbdfjkbfjslbflsdjbfl, everyone is happy okay, he basically hatstalls until the sorting hat decides that hes suitable for all houses, he shifts between gryffindor and ravenclaw and hufflepuff and slytherin in a week, mostly fluff tho, ravenclaw narti, slight angst, somewhat slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Light_Dreams/pseuds/Moon_Light_Dreams
Summary: Keith didn't really know what to expect when Lance had approached him that day.Funny, it was also the day where he really met him.It was surprising really, when the Cuban boy approached him at the tree by the lake. Keith knew he was hated by the Slytherins, if the cold stares and narrowed eyes say anything otherwise. Ever since he got transferred into Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor, he was approached by a lot of people, mostly the Gryffindors. They chattered about Hogwarts and 'what to expect' (their words, not his). Most of the boys and this girl named Ezor told him the so called "basics"; Hufflepuffs are the ones who can sneak food to you in a pinch, Ravenclaws are the ones to help you with homework, and Slytherins are annoying.(Hogwarts AU)





	Seems Like Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to deal with my feelings from S6 because that shit emotionally wrecked me.
> 
> So here you go.

Keith didn't really know what to expect when Lance had approached him that day.

Funny, it was also the day where he really met him.

It was surprising really, when the Cuban boy approached him at the tree by the lake. Keith knew he was hated by the Slytherins, if the cold stares and narrowed eyes say anything otherwise. Ever since he got transferred into Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor, he was approached by a lot of people, mostly the Gryffindors. They chattered about Hogwarts and 'what to expect' (their words, not his). Most of the boys and this girl named Ezor told him the so called "basics"; Hufflepuffs are the ones who can sneak food to you in a pinch, Ravenclaws are the ones to help you with homework, and Slytherins are annoying.

Some of the boys even said that Slytherins were evil, only to be smacked in the head by Ezor's friend, Zethrid. Turns out they were friends with two Slytherins, though that wasn't the reason those boys were hit.

"You know Lance is also a Slytherin, right? How is he any different?" Ezor reprimanded them, "Unless you're only being friendly to him because he's a Gryffindor on different days. Which isn't fair, is it?"

Said people were ashamed and lowered their heads to avoid her stern gaze. Others, specially the first years like Keith, watched as the usually perky second year student scolded those boys, shocked out of their minds. Keith must've looked surprised as well, because he then heard Zethrid chuckling and grinning at him.

"She may not seem like it, but she can be stern when she wants too," she had told him, "also, Ezor gets really protective over her friends, especially Lance. Can't blame her though."

Honestly, this Lance seems popular in Keith's opinion, and he isn't social enough to be surrounded by so many people that were not from his own house. Plus, he's heard him from the halls and he's always talking about how he'll ace the tests given to them in Potions, which was Mrs. Honerva's class. And considering how hard she gives her tests, he either must be bluffing or in Ravenclaw. Overall, this Lance sounds like a very cocky guy. So Keith decides to avoid this guy as much as he possible, preferably until he became an Auror. 

Obviously fate seems to think differently.

He was reading about charms under a tree near the lake. He had a Charms test later on, and he wanted to be ready before then. He felt two pairs of eyes staring at him, but he decided to ignore it and continue reading about how to cast the fire-making spell. A few seconds later, he heard the crinkling of grass and just sighed.

"What do you want—" He stopped when he saw who it was. It was a boy, just about his age, with shy ocean eyes that had little flecks of white and dark blue in them. He had round glasses on, and freckles covered his nose. His light toffee brown hair fluttered around a little as a breeze hit them, his robes following along. He had a silver and green tie. A Slytherin then. He looked adorable.

Keith was pretty sure he was staring at this cute boy with his mouth open, because then cute boy's eyebrows furrowed in worry and it was so. Damn. CUTE. He thought he couldn't get any more cuter until Ocean Eyes opened his mouth, leaning forward towards him with his books in his back. "Uh, are you okay?"

The raven haired boy cleared his throat and shoved the blush down, nodding. Cute boy's eyes then lid up and Keith honest-to-God just ascended to heaven just because of that blinding smile. "Great! It'll be a shame if you weren't, then I'll have to take you to the infirmary and Pidge wouldn't like that." He chuckled, sending Keith's poor twelve year old heart in spirals. "Hi, I'm Lance McClain! What about you?"

And just like that, affection was replaced with horror as he realized who he talked too. This was the person Keith had wanted to avoid and look at that, he had thought he was adorable. Great. Now Lance was going to mock him for the rest of his life or worse, try to brag about his successes.

Lance didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere and sat next to him, his books now on his lap, "I say, I wonder if you're a pureblood or a muggle? Hey, maybe you're a halfblood, like me!" He beamed at him, and Keith had to struggle not to shield his eyes from how bright his smile was. Instead, he blurted out a question that was playing in his head.

"Wait, how are you in Slytherin if you're a halfblood?" It was an innocent question, and he really didn't mean any harm. But when Lance flinched, Keith knew he messed up. The point was proven even more when Lance just glared at him, standing up with his books tucked under his right arm.

"So? Just because today I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I have to be a pure blood." He said with a frown on his lips, a bit of hurt evident in his eyes before it was sealed away by anger. Keith felt guilt eating away in his gut, but he pushed the feeling away and just glared back. "It was to meet you, but I honestly thought we would be friends." Okay, that stung. "Next time don't judge people just because of their house."

' _Speak for yourself._ ' He thought distastefully, watching as Lance walked off with a stomp in his foot. Lance was cute, but Keith was better off not talking with that boy. It wasn't like Lance wasn't one to judge people off their house anyways. 

Was he?

What if Lance wasn't like that? 

That just made the guilt he pushed away come crawling back again. Pushing it aside once more, he just stood up and walked to the other direction, finding a more quieter spot to study and to keep his mind off of Lance.

* * *

Ever since then Lance would give him a glare when they saw each other and walked away. And every time they had class together, Lance would start to aggravate him just for the sake of it, making fun of his hair and everything he did. He also had to make everything a competition, much to Keith's displeasure. Keith was just prompted to ignore him but there was a problem.

Lance was in most, if not all of his classes. Which meant that he would be teased and annoyed either way.

It also adds to another problem, he was in Keith's Potions Class.

Why was this a problem? Well, Keith was extremely bad at Potions, he can't even brew one to save his life! And, unfortunately, the only one who was extremely good at Potions was Lance, who seemed to make it his life goal to antagonize Keith everyday. With his annoyance and prodding plus Mrs. Honerva's disappointed look every time he blew the cauldron up, Keith felt like punching someone. Mainly Lance. In many ways than one.

Not that he'll ever admit it.

So he just bore with it and went to complain to Shiro, his adopted brother, who was in Hufflepuff. He couldn't complain with his housemates because on some days Lance was there hanging out with Ezor and Zethrid, so he went to his brother instead.

One day, when Keith went on a rant about how he had made fun of Keith's hair were and how cocky Lance was in his potions class, Shiro went and asked him who he was ranting about.

"It's this jerk named Lance." Keith gritted out, his mind wandering to that annoying smirk and those ocean blue eyes that look so confident, as well as that cute sea of freckles on his face and—

Oh hell no.

He rid his mind of that annoyance and forced his heart to beat properly. Sure Lance had a cute face and irresistible eyes and a beautiful bright smile that was never directed at him, but he was a jerk and a brat who probably got spoiled by his parents.

"Keith!" Hearing his name, said boy looked over at Shiro, who had a shocked look on his face. "I get that you have a gay crush on him, but you didn't have to assume Lance is a spoiled brat!" 

Woops, looks like he said it out loud.

Well, it wasn't like he cared anyways.

"Isn't he though—wait, I don't have a gay crush! I just think he's—AAH! Nevermind!" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away with a frown, trying to stop his face from blushing. Internally, he was beating his heart up to stop it from racing everytime Lance is mentioned.

"Keith, maybe you should apologize to him." Shiro suggested, making his grumpy younger brother turn to look at him so quickly Shiro swore he could hear a crack.

"Apologize? What did I do wrong? All I asked was a innocent question!" Which was also somewhat biased because of the whole 'purebloods are superior than halfbloods and most are in Slytherin' thought that stuck to his brain, but he wouldn't admit that.

"Keith, what you asked may seem innocent, but maybe Lance thought you were mocking him and became offended."

"But he hates me!"

"He doesn't, Keith. He's probably intimidated and puts up a front." Shiro sighed, looking exasperated. "Look, just...go and apologize, okay? I can't stand him moping around the Hufflepuff common room because he feels left out again." 

"He's in Hufflepuff? I thought—urgh, alright. Fine," he glared slightly when Shiro watched him with an awaiting gaze, gesturing him to continue, "I'll apologize."

"That's my little bro!" Shiro grinned as he held him in a headlock and ruffled his hair, the younger squawking in disagreement, clawing at him and trying to escape.

* * *

"Why did I agree anyways? He probably is still mad at me and wouldn't accept my apology like the cocky bastard he is..." Keith muttered to himself as he held his Defense Against The Dark Arts books, walking towards the classroom, his head looking at the floor and thinking about how he was going to apologize.

He then heard talking and looked up to see Lance and some other girl who looked on the verge of tears. She was babbling about something inchorent, and Lance was just nodding along, an understanding look on his face.

Keith hurriedly hid himself behind one of the walls and peeked around, intrigued in the situation. He was half curious as to what Lance would do. Would he help her, or would he just leave her like that?

"...nd I don't know why but I can't seem to pass my parents expectations, you know?" The girl ranted on. "It's like, everything I do they don't care! They just want me to get a hundred every single time just because I told them I'm in Ravenclaw. I bet if I was in some other house then maybe they won't expect such high grades," her shoulders slumped, and Keith felt sorry as she gripped her arms in a hugging position, "maybe I'm not even meant to be a Ravenclaw..."

He had expected Lance to at least say something encouraging or, like the jerk he is, leave her like that, but what he saw instead was Lance grabbing and pulling her into his chest, his books placed neatly on the floor as his arms just wrapped themselves around her.

"You know Athena, just because you're a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you  _have_ to get good grades all the time. Maybe your parents don't see that. Maybe they do care, but because they think Ravenclaw has to be the smartest academically, they would have to have huge expectations for you. That doesn't mean that you  _have_ to do it, because you can't maintain a hundred percent all the time, right?" He spoke with such a soft tone that Keith knew, if he didn't look at the person speaking, he would never have thought that tone would come out of Lance. But here he is, in Hufflepuff robes, comforting a girl in their DADA class. "Also, the sorting hat is never wrong. You can think your way out of a tricky situation and you are really creative. If that isn't Ravenclaw then I have no idea what is."

The girl seemed to nod, because then Lance spoke again, "There. I know you probably don't want to right now, but I really think you should talk to your parents about this. You can't avoid them for too long, you know."

Athena's reply was muffled, but Keith could tell it was something along the lines of 'let me try anyways' as the Cuban chuckled, letting go. She then muttered a 'sorry', wiping her eyes while Lance just smiles at her, a soft look in his eyes. Keith felt his insides churn at that gesture. "It's alright," he waved it off before becoming serious again, "but seriously, you have to think about it, okay? If you still don't want to confront your parents, you're always invited to the McClains on Christmas. My _hermanos_ would love your company."

Athena smiled and giggled, "Alright." She then picked her books up from the floor and cradled them in her arms, "Thanks."

"No problemo. Now get to class. Wouldn't want to keep Mr. Coran waiting!"

The raven haired boy watched as she groaned, running off towards her class as Lance laughed, picking up his books from the floor and entering his own classroom, smiling to himself. Keith, having just watched everything that had happened, just stood there for a few seconds, rethinking everything he knows.

' _Maybe he isn't such a jerk..._ ' He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, ' _I_ definitely _have to apologize._ '

* * *

Okay, apologizing may seem harder than it looks.

Every time he tried to approach Lance alone he would always be with a friend. And when he is not with a friend he won't listen to Keith and just bickered with him, causing him to forget what he was supposed to do in the first place. 

Two weeks had passed since the event (a Thursday, to be precise), and Lance was a Slytherin by the looks of it. He was wearing his Slytherin robes, like the first time they met. Keith watched from the back as he placed some ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion they were making, unknowingly adding in the wrong ingredient into the potion, causing it to blow up in his face for the fifth time. 

Everyone turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but feel his face redden with embarrassment. His seatmate, a Hufflepuff by the name of Mali gives him a sympathetic smile before going back to their own potion, which has become blue in color.

He could hear Lance laughing at him and he was ready to glare, only to find him with a weird looking expression on his face. It only lasted for a second before his smile turned into an infuriating smirk.

Why was Lance a jackass only to Keith?

Oh yeah, probably because he accidentally insulted him.

"Mr. Kogane, could you please tell me what happened here?" Mrs. Honerva asked, walking over to Keith. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart as she frowned at the remains of the potion on the small cauldron. "This is the fifth time you blew up the same potion, and it hasn't even been a week!" She sighed, rubbing her forehead before looking at the rest of the students. "Finish up what you need to do and pack up, you are dismissed. Keith," she then turned to Lance, who was staring at her with wide blue eyes, "Lance, you are to go to my office after you pack up your things. I need to speak to the both of you."

Lance raised an eyebrow but nodded, pushing his glasses up a little. Keith couldn't help but stare as he packed up his stuff, saying goodbye to a Slytherin with brown hair and round glasses. He snapped out of it and went to clean himself and the cauldron before packing his books.

* * *

 "Do you know why I called you here?" Mrs. Honerva asks. She was wearing reading glasses and was marking papers, her owl watching them eerily.

"Because Keith messed up?" Lance suggested, earning him a glare from said boy himself. "What? It's true!" He defended, crossing his arms as the raven haired boy huffed. He then blinked, before thinking again, "Wait, why am I here then?"

Mrs. Honerva chuckled, looking up from her papers, "I wouldn't say he messed up. Sure, he exploded the potion for the fifth time but that doesn't mean he can't fix his grades."

After hearing that Keith's insides seemed to crumple up. He was failing. This was it. The end of the world.

Wait, but that means...

...oh  _hell_ no.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith knew what Lance was here for, but kept his mouth shut, thinking. ' _This might be your chance to apologize!_ ' He thought, watching them.

The Potions professor just smiled, gesturing to Keith. "Keith already knows what's going on, right?"

He nodded, looking at Lance with his hands at the back. The Cuban boy just looked bewildered, glancing back and forth at them before realization came kicking in. "Ooooooh...wait, what?!"

"You understand, Mr. McClain? You are to tutor Keith so that his grades would improve." She told him.

"But-but why me?" Lance asks with a bit of bitterness. Honestly, Keith couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to tutor someone he was bickering with to get their grades up.

"Because," She placed her hand under her chin and gazed at them, a blank but scary expression in her eyes, "the two of you have been squabbling for about three months now. It's about time you make up and be friends."

Lance looked like he was ready to argue, but just sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll tutor Keith..."

Mrs. Honerva smiled, "Good! The two of you can go to your houses now. Wouldn't want to miss dinner, right?"

The two boys said their goodbyes and walked out of the office, an awkward air between them.

Keith just looked down, clutching his books tightly into his chest. ' _Would now be a good time to apologize?_ '

"So..." Lance started, snapping Keith out of his thoughts, "...when do you think we can meet?"

"Whenever you're free, I guess." Keith shrugged, internally hitting himself for not apologizing. "Hey, uh, can we—"

"Lance! You owe me some notes on Herbology!" A students yells from across the hallway. Keith pushed down the urge to glare at the person who interrupted them as Lance replied back with a shout.

The brunet then turned to Keith, an apologetic smile on his face, "Hey, why don't we meet at the library every Monday at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, sure!" Keith nodded with a small smile. Lance brightened up and started to walk away, waving goodbye.

He just waved back, watching as Lance hurried over to that student, feeling a twinge of jealously as they laughed and walked away together. Keith just pushed it down and headed to the opposite direction, feeling slightly relieved.

He can't wait until Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I had no idea where to put Lance in so I, with the help of my friend, figured 'fuck it' and placed him in all the houses because why the fuck not.
> 
> Houses (In case you don't know):  
> Lance: All Houses  
> Keith: Gryffindor  
> Pidge: Slytherin  
> Hunk: Ravenclaw  
> Shiro: Hufflepuff  
> Matt: Ravenclaw  
> Allura: Ravenclaw  
> Romelle: Hufflepuff  
> Lotor: Slytherin  
> Acxa: Slytherin  
> Ezor: Gryffindor  
> Zethrid: Gryffindor  
> Narti: Ravenclaw
> 
> My Tumblr: [cremaina](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cremaina)


End file.
